Mission From Hell
by SanosukeLover
Summary: The G-Boys get a new mission.....But it not what they think.......1x2 and 3x4...this is my first Fic so please be nice......I hope you enjoy!!! Goes from Humor to angst....SanosukeLovers and Milly Maxwells fic.
1. The Mission

MISSION FROM HELL  
By:Sanosuke Lover  
Notes:Okay this should be good...I'm here in my Social  
Studies class.....My worst subjuct...This is Yaoi, which  
basically means Boy/Boy pairing so I'm warning you NOW   
that if this is not your thing then leave NOW...Anyone   
else......Enjoy!!  
Disclaimers:Okay lets see.....I don't own the G-Boys or  
any of the other characters so don't sue.....I'm trying   
to collect money to buy the series Trigun so I'm begging  
you to be nice....BUT!!!I do own the characters I made   
up........  
Warning:YAOI  
  
Okay lets get started........  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Mission From Hell  
  
By:Sanosuke Lover  
  
  
The Pilots just came back from a mission. Duo was  
complaining, Wufei was trying his best to shut Duo up,  
Quatre and Trowa were in the kitchen doing...Something,  
and we all can guess what Heero was doing...Right! He  
was on his laptop checking for a new mission....  
  
"Man, Heero can't you just get the hell off that laptop.  
I swear you spend more time with damn thing then with   
me." complained Duo.  
  
"Well that probably because it isn't as loud as you,   
Maxwell. So, shut up already." reasoned Wufei  
  
"Shut it Chang, at least I know how to enjoy life unlike   
you who treasures your damn sword and is practically  
your lover....I bet that you make love to it even.   
Ohhhh.....yes, come on sword harder.....ahhh..."Duo   
teased.  
  
"Ahhhhh,"yelled Wufei when he started to nose bleed.   
"Damn you Maxwell, I'm not as perverted as you" said   
Wufei as he tryed to stop the bleeding in his nose.  
  
"Hehehehehehe........Victory!!!" Yelled Duo. And went to  
see what Quatre and Trowa were doing. "Hi, what are you   
two up too.............." Duo's eyes popped out. Quatre   
and Trowa were practically all over each other.   
  
"DUO!" yelled Quatre. "Don't you even know how to knock."  
He said as he tryed hard not to blush.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't know that we had to knock before   
coming in to kitchen...." Duo tryed to defend himself.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Duo I forgot we were in the kitchen   
and not in our room." Apoligized Quatre.  
  
By this time Trowa was as red as a tomato and hiding under  
the table.  
  
Back at the living room:  
  
"How do you manage to live with such an annoying person as   
Maxwell, Yuy?" asked Wufei as he went over to check the   
laptop as well.   
  
Then............  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Heero right in poor Wufei's  
ear.  
  
Back in the kitchen:  
  
"No, it's okay. I know what you mean." said Duo.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came a yell from the living room.  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Trowa took there guns and ran in the living   
room.....And saw a poor Wufei a trying his best to stop the   
pain in his ears...and Heero about to smash his laptop.  
  
"What happened?" asked Duo.  
  
"Why don't you ask Yuy...I have no idea what the hell is the   
matter." answered Wufei.  
  
"Heero, as much as I would love you to destroy that laptop...  
Don't....Calm down, what happened?" asked Duo.  
  
"We have a new mission!" Yelled a petrified Heero.  
  
Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Duo....*Sweatdrop*  
  
"Ummmmm...Yeah, but if I remember correctly you enjoyed   
your missions..." said Quatre.  
  
"This is not a mission......This is torture..." argued Heero.  
  
"Here let me see......For this new mission..........."Duo  
continued to read in his mind. "WHAT THE FUCK!!" Duo yelled as  
he smashed the laptop.  
  
Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre........"Ummmmm, Duo? Whats wrong?"  
  
"How could they do this to us?" asked Duo.  
  
"Ummm, we wouldn't know Maxwell you destroyed it before we   
could read it." answered Wufei.  
  
"Hn.....Good thing that I print it before I read it..." said  
a suddenly calm Heero.  
  
"Why the hell are you so calm all of a sudden?" asked Duo.  
"They can't do this to us."  
  
"You'll see........." answered Heero.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei after reading it yelled that could   
be heard all over the world.  
  
"What the hell is this......This is injustice..."yelled Wufei.  
  
"Horrible," cryed Quatre.  
  
"Deadly..." said Trowa.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ohhhhhhh, a cliffhanger......Mahahahahahahha.....I'm evil.....  
What is the new mission? What is Heeros plan? Stay tuned and   
find out!!!  
  
Give my at least 5 reviews and I'll write faster....  
  
Later  
  
Sanosuke Lover 


	2. Heero's and Trowa's Plan

MISSION FROM HELL  
By:Sanosuke Lover  
Notes:Okay I'm at school again and my friend is ignoring  
me so.......I have time to write!!! Since I got so many   
good reviews I'll speed it along.....I guess you guys can  
tell that I write better when I am bored, huh? Well   
anyways.......  
Disclaimers:Please do I have to go through this again?  
Okay......Fine I don't own the G-Boys but you gotta   
believe that I always pray to God that they do!!! But   
I do own the characters that I make up!!! So I'm asking  
for you not to sue I still really want the series Trigun   
so be nice.......  
Warnings: Yaoi, crossdressing, and a lot of swearing...But   
we like that kind of stuff, huh?  
  
Now the moment we have all been waiting for.....  
  
********************************************************  
  
Mission From Hell  
  
By:Sanosuke Lover  
  
"What the hell is this......This is injustice"yelled Wufei.  
  
"Horrible,"cryed Quatre.  
  
"Deadly..."said Trowa.  
  
"Yeah...and I have no idea why the fuck your so calm all   
a sudden....Damn it, two of us have to go as cross-dressers."  
Yelled Duo.  
  
Wufei read the mission over:  
  
"For this new mission: Two are required to cross-dress while   
two others are to go as their back-up....One is to go to   
St. Johns Base(Pretty Gay huh?) to go in as a spy. You  
are allowed to choose who takes what spot...."  
  
Wufei smiled evilly. "Well, since we are allow to choose   
I'm going to go to St. Johns."  
  
"Yeah...Ye.....Wait a second, why the hell are you allowed   
to take the best job." yelled a still pissed Duo.  
  
"Because I am the best......so Sayanora....WHAT THE HELL ARE  
YOU DOING MAXWELL?" yelled Wufei as he tryed to dodge the  
flying object that Duo was throwing at him.  
  
"You aren't going to take that spot...I'll teach you..."  
threatened Duo.  
  
At this moment Trowa and Heero were making a plan up...  
and Quatre was trying to calm Duo.  
  
"Duo, please remember that we still have the guys part   
you could be one of the guys..."said a scared half to   
death Quatre that was now staring at Duos hand gun.  
  
Duo dropped the gun."Oh yeah.....hehehehehehe......I knew   
that...."   
  
"Actually......" said both Heero and Trowa.  
  
Quatre and Duo looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Since you and Duo are the most FEMININE.......hehe...  
You and Duo are going to be the gals.........." explained   
Heero(yeah...yeah, I know that does not sound like Yuy).  
  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? DAMN YOU YOU YUY  
AND BARTON.......YOU HAVE GONE MAD.........." yelled Duo.  
  
"Trowa you don't mean that right?!?" said Quatre close to   
tears.  
  
"OF COURSE THEY DON'T MEAN IT....WHY......OH GOD YOU DO!!"   
said Duo wide eyed at how Heero looked serious.  
  
"Yes, Quatre we do mean it....We are to muscular to be girls."  
said Trowa.  
  
"B...b...but?" said Quatre.  
  
"Don't worry, baby Angel. You'll be beautiful...." said Trowa   
trying to calm his lover.  
  
"Really?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes," answered Trowa.  
  
"Okay, I don't mind!!! I'll be a girl." said a now happy  
Quatre.  
  
"WHAT!!!!! QUATRE, DON'T GET CAUGHT IN THEIR EVIL PLAN." yelled   
Duo.  
  
"Its not like you have a choice, Duo...So I suggest that   
you first shut up and then go buy me a new laptop." said   
Heero.  
  
"B...b...b...but...you were going to smash the damn thing  
anyway......." said Duo. "AND I STILL SAY NO....."  
  
"Are you sure? I have sissors and I know how to use them."  
said Heero.  
  
"EEP.......Okay, you win but........" said Duo with an evil   
smile on his face.......  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ohhhhhhhhh......I did it again........hehehehehehehe....  
Sorry can't help it.......Don't worry I'll get the next   
chapter out tomorrow.......If i get more reviews.....  
  
Until then......  
  
Sanosuke Lover 


	3. Duo's and Quatre's Revenge

MISSION FROM HELL  
By:Sanosuke Lover  
Notes: Okay so I thought it was mean to leave ya all out  
there with a cliffhanger so......Here it is. I want to   
thank all of you who took your time to review my fic...  
ARIGATO!!!!!!!!  
Diclaimers: I DO NOT OWN THE G-BOYS GET IT THROUGH YOUR  
HEAD........Sorry had to let that out....Its pretty   
obvious that I do not own them....  
Warnings: Yaoi and Cross-dressing....More coming up soon!  
  
Anyways..........ENJOY!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Mission From Hell  
  
By:Sanosuke Lover  
  
"Are you sure? I have sissors and I know how to use them."  
said Heero.  
  
"EEP.......Okay, you win but........" said Duo with an evil   
smile on his face.......  
  
Heero stared at Duo with wide eyes......."What are you   
planning?" Heero asked.  
  
"Ohhh....You'll see!!" answered Duo.   
  
Quatre and Trowa were just staring at them.  
  
"Don't worry T-man I have plans for you too!!!" said Duo.  
"Come on, Quat......We have to go and buy our clothes..."  
  
"Ummmm.....Okay sure...." said Quatre as he followed Duo  
out to the car.  
  
"Great why did you have to go and do that to Duo, you   
know that his revenges are not that bright!!!" said  
Trowa.  
  
"Can't be that bad? Or can it?" Heero asked.  
  
"It can be real bad!!" said Heero and Trowa at the same   
time.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Duo and Quatre were at the shopping mall in the girls   
section. Everyone was STARING at them.  
  
"WHAT? I'm shopping for presents for my sister." yelled   
Duo. "Is there a rule that says NO BOYS ALLOWED TO BUY THEIR  
SISTERS A PRESENT OR SOMETHING?"  
  
Everyone shook they're heads and carried on.  
  
"So Duo what is your plan?" asked Quatre.  
  
"This...." said Duo as he held up a mini-skirt(really...  
Short skirt...) With a slutty shirt...  
  
"WHAT!?!? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR  
THAT?" Yelled Quatre.  
  
"SHHHHHH.....Keep it down will ya...." said Duo. "Its the  
best way. Besides the schoolboys will love this kind of   
clothes. It turns them on......So it the best way to   
get Trowa and Heero jealous and....HEY THEY'LL BE   
PUNISHED....." explained Duo.  
  
"I don't know Duo. Won't they think that we are cheating  
on them? I don't want to get Trowa ma........." Quatre  
was cut off by Duo.  
  
"Arrghhhhh...Stop it Quat...They will know its part of my  
plan..." tried Duo.  
  
"I guess........Okay..." said Quatre still unsure.  
  
They finished their shopping and returned and rested for  
the next day at a new school.  
  
********************************************************  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHEHEH............Again? Yeah next time I promise  
not to do this but hey I have homework to work on if I   
want a scholarship....So please review and Tomorrow I will   
write the next chapter...  
  
Ja!  
  
Sanosuke Lover 


	4. The Break up

MISSION FROM HELL  
By:Sanosuke Lover  
Notes:Yeah, well I haven't written in a couple of weeks   
now but.....I had a cold and I couldn't type or stay on   
the computer......But here I am again.....  
Our poor Duo will think bad about himself....He doesn't like  
his looks...But not that I mean anything by that...I LOVE DUO!  
He is the going to get hurt a lot.  
Disclaimers:I DO NOT OWN THE GUNDAM PILOTS.....OR WUFEI*sniff*  
.......^^'  
Warnings:Cross-dressing, yaoi, swearing....  
Pairings:1x2, 3x4 and poor Wu-baby is alone...*crys*I will   
not rest until I come up with a fic which he will have a soul   
mate....  
  
You all know that I missed the part with them choosing a   
name for themselves...so here they are....  
  
Heero is Odin Lowe  
Duo is Hellen Shini  
Quatre is Quatrina Winner  
Trowa is Triton Bloom(couldn't think of anything else).  
  
One more note: Trowa and Heero have not yet seen Quatre's   
and Duo's clothes. They are wearing normal girls clothes.  
  
Anyways....  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Mission From Hell  
  
By:Sanosuke Lover  
  
The next day!  
  
The guys....and girls were in the office getting their new   
schedule. Odin(Heero) had made sure that he had the same   
classes as Hellen(Duo). He didn't seem to trust him after   
the threat of revenge. Triton(Trowa) and Quatrina(Quatre)   
had the same classes as each other. Triton wanted to make   
sure that no one touched his angel.   
  
Hellen and Quatrina were to roommate and Odin and Triton  
were to share a room. They knew that it was good because   
they could go to the girls room without getting caught.  
  
(When they are among themself then I am going to use they're  
real names)  
  
"Well...looks like we have the same classes He-ko...Or did  
you do that on purpose?" asked Duo.  
  
"Hn" answered Heero giving Duo the 'What Did You Think' look.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so." said Duo. Heero looked at him disgusted.  
"Oh well, at least I can be with you all the time! You guys   
also have the same schedule?"  
  
Trowa nodded, "I want to keep an eye on Quatre."  
  
"Awww...How cute!" said Duo. "Well we better go and get   
in our school clothes."  
  
Then they went there seperate ways.  
  
"Now Quatre, remember what our plan is during lunch. I   
know the schoolboys will be coming to introduce themselve   
to us so we act as sweet as possible and laugh at their  
flirts, Kay?" asked Duo.  
  
"I still don't know about this Duo, what if the schoolboys  
take it seriusly and think that we like them?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Don't worry...It's only one day and I think that is the  
most it will last. And if it doesn't we will ask the guys  
to act as our boyfriends...like we already are." reasoned  
Duo.  
  
"I guess your right...Alright" agreed Quatre. Just when  
they arrived to their room.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"I am still worried of what Duo has planned, Heero." said   
Trowa. "No offence, but I don't trust you boyfriend with   
mine."  
  
"I know Duo...He will have a plan if something does go wrong.  
He will have a back-up plan. Don't worry about it. He is  
a stupid guy but he won't do anything to ruin a mission. That's  
why I choose him. Cause I could trust him..." reassured  
Heero. 'But I wish I was with Wufei more.' thought Heero to   
himself.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Ready Quatre?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yeah....but I don't want to go out like this..." said Quatre  
as he stepped out of the restroom.  
  
"Wow! You look cute Quatre...Better than me..." said Duo as  
he looked in the mirror. He was remembering a few days ago...  
  
"Huh?" asked Quatre.   
  
~Flashback~   
  
"Heero, do you think that I'm pretty?" asked Duo. Heero   
looked at him and just gave him an disgusted face.  
  
"I think Wufei is a whole lost good looking than you...Now  
don't ask me those kind of stuff again, got it?" Heero stared   
at Duo's sadden eyes.   
  
Duo nodded.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
(Note: Remember in the first few chapters Duo doesn't act  
like something is wrong because of his happy mask...)  
  
Tears started going down Duo's cheek. He felt someone  
wiping his face. And he looked up to see Quatre. He sniffed  
and apoligized.  
  
"Sorry...I was just remembering something unpleasent." answered  
Duo.  
  
"What's wrong why would you think that you are not as pretty  
as me. You are so beautiful why would you say that?" asked  
Quatre.  
  
"I......" Duo started but was cut off by a knock at the   
door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Its us," answered Trowa.  
  
"Okay, we will be out in a second." said Quatre. "Later, you  
are going to tell me later, kay?"   
  
Duo nodded and put on his happy mask. "Let's go."  
  
When Duo and Quatre stepped out Heero and Trowa went into shock but  
also noticed that there were some guys looking at them. Heero  
grabbed Duo and went inside the girls room.  
  
"What are you doing. Hell, who cares about you but look at the  
way the guys are looking at Quatre! You idiot! What are you   
thinking? Wait I forgot you never think that does it you  
know. Its over between us! When we get back then I will   
tell Wufei how I feel." said Heero and then he left and slammed   
the door and told the others to leave. But Quatre decided to   
stay with Duo and go to class later on.  
  
Duo on the other hand was in the room crying his eyes out.  
"Why? Why....Heero wait!?!" yelled Duo and went and tried to   
talk to him but Heero just grabbed Trowa and left.  
  
By then Quatre was in so much pain he did not like seeing   
Duo like that. What had Heero said to Duo? Did it have  
anything to do with why Duo was crying a few minutes ago?  
  
"Duo? Are you alright? What happened? What did Heero say to  
cause you to cry like that?" asked a very concerned Quatre.  
  
It was at that moment that Duo noticed that Quatre was there  
with him and he threw himself at Quatre and cryed. Everyone  
was now watching. Quatre took Duo in the room and asked Duo  
to tell him everything.  
  
"Duo, tell me exactly what is going on. What has Heero done  
to cause you so much pain and start from when it first started.  
I know that something is going on between your relationship with  
Heero. So tell me...its hurting you by holding it inside." pleaded  
Quatre.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Heero! What the hell is the matter with you!?!" yelled   
Trowa who just as worried as Quatre about his friend.  
  
"Its none of your business Trowa! Let's just get to class."  
said Heero.  
  
"What do you mean its none of my business!!! For Gods Sake  
Heero! One of my best friends is crying and you expect me   
just to let it go!" yelled Trowa not caring that everyone   
was watching them.   
  
"I.HATE.HIM! Okay, now you, happy? I want Wufei and not   
him. He is a stupid bastard that does not know when to   
shut up! And I want nothing to do with him anymore is that  
what you want to know." Heero yelled back.  
  
Trowa stared in shock..."Then why the hell did you make him  
fall in love with you when you just throw him away like he's  
nothing! You know Heero, Fuck this mission! You can finish   
it on your own! Duo, Quatre, and I are going to leave!" yelled   
Trowa.  
  
"You just blew our cover, you stupid bastard!" yelled Heero.  
  
"Take it out on someone else! Not on me, nor Quatre, and   
espicially not Duo!" yelled Trowa right when he left.  
  
Heero just glared at him. And noticed everyone staring   
at him. "What!" he yelled and everyone jumped and left   
quickly.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
Okay, Trowa blew the mission and the fic isn't what you had  
expected, huh? Anyway our poor Duo has been hurt beyond   
imagination. 1x2 lovers don't worry the end isn't even   
close. This is where the angsty starts and then it eventually  
turns into a romance. And WOW it is actually a long chapter.  
I am going to try writing long chapters from now on and not   
just short stuff....  
  
Anyway....  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.  
  
Later!  
  
Sanosuke Lover 


	5. Duo's POV

MISSION FROM HELL  
By: Sanosuke Lover  
Notes: I think that I should start typing, huh? Ohh well remember that the G-boys   
I don't own and the rest you know right?  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
Mission From Hell  
By: Sanosuke Lover  
  
Duo's POV  
  
I was still crying trying to find the courage to tell Quatre everything. Maybe he's  
right if I let out my pain then it won't hurt as much. But I can't blame Heero for  
not loving me. Why would he want me if I have nothing to give to him? The only  
thing that I can offer him is my love and body but I suppose thats not enough for him.  
I started talking and telling Quatre what is going on.  
  
"It all started a few weeks ago.....I had this strange feeling that Heero was acting   
strange. He had be ignoring me and staring at Wufei for a long time and seemed  
to like him...More than a friend I mean.....So when a few days later I asked Heero   
if I was beautiful to him he just laughed and finally admitted that he loved Wufei   
and not me....." I sobbed harder.  
  
I had just noticed Trowa's presence. He was feeling sympathy, I could tell by   
looking into his eyes.  
  
"Ohh....Duo! I'm sure that he didn't mean that. He was probably just joking with  
you." Quatre incouraged me.  
  
"Oh yeah...Well then explain why he just left like that, can you? I know he doesn't  
love me...So why even bother?" I asked.  
  
"I know that deep down in Heero's heart you ARE the one he loves most." said Trowa.  
  
"Arigato...But I don't want to really get in Heero's way right now so I might as well  
leave him alone for a while.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
A few days later...  
  
Luckly our cover wasn't blown half the kids thought we were crazy and the other half   
had no idea in hell what Heero and Trowa were talking about. Wufei had finished his   
mission earlier and was told to join us. He would be arriving in day...what killed   
me the most was that he was sharing a dorm with my...opps forgot he doesn't belong to  
me any more....I can't stop crying.....Quatre is worried about me lately and worried.  
He hears me crying in my sleep.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Duo's Dream.....  
  
I was running through a grass field and all of a sudden Heero comes into view he first   
smiles a pleasent smile then it turns twisted with him first beating me and then Wufei   
appears and he beats me some and tells me that Heero is his and only his.  
  
They just leave me there while I cry to Heero not to leave me...But Heero turns around   
and looks digusted with me.  
  
~End~  
  
And thats when I start crying and Quatre wakes me up helping me calm down. I am happy to   
at least have Quatre and Trowa at my side and there to help me through this difficult   
time.  
  
"Miss Helen are you there?" asked the voice of the teacher.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked feeling embarrased of being the center of   
attention.  
  
"Are you even awake Helen? Every since you have come to this school you have been gazing   
off...I need you to pay attention. You can daydream on your own time but try to listen to  
me at my time." begged the teacher.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll pay attention ma'am." I apoligized.  
  
In the corner of my eyes I can see Heero looking at me in an annoyed gaze. It hurt a lot.  
Then someone walks into the classroom. Heeros eyes started to sparkle at first I thought   
he was staring at me but then I see him up in the front of the classroom.  
  
Wufei....  
  
It hurts.....God it hurts so much I cannot even discribe it. Then it pops in my head Wufei  
always spending time with Heero and Heero spending time with Wufei as much time as   
possible....Heero had been cheating on me....(Remember the part in the first chapter how  
Wufei leaned as close as possible to Heero.....) Ouch....That hurts even more than Heero  
just leaving me.....I am going to find out how long had hes love only belong to me and not  
another.....Something deep inside of me told me not to if I don't want to get hurt. But   
I need to know....  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
During Lunch...  
  
I see Heero walking up to Wufei and asking to talk to him. Wufei nodded and they left to   
start there little conversation. I just looked down at my food slowly and just played with  
it.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach not to play with your food?" asked Quatre.  
  
This cheared me up a bit and I thanked him. "Thanks Quat, but it still hurts. I think   
Heero was cheating on me." I saw his puzzled face. "Didn't you noticed that Heero and   
Wufei would always spend time in Wu's room? Its obvious." I said.  
  
"You really don't know that for sure why don't you ask him yourself if you wamt to know the  
truth..." suggested Trowa.   
  
'But it would be better if you don't if you don't want to get hurt more than you already   
have.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm planning to ask him next period no one else would be there and I'll ask him."   
I said.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
After lunch period.....  
  
"Heero..." Heero turned around and looked at me. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Hn.....What do you want?" He asked while sitting down in his seat.  
  
"When we were together....Were you cheating on me for Wufei?" He spinned around and   
stared in shock. That was all I needed and...my heart felt like it had been ripped   
apart.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Well...Thats all for now....  
  
*Dodges objects being thrown at her* STOP!!! Let me explain......I'll update sooner this   
time and you won't have to wait so long, kay?   
  
Readers: FINE!!!  
  
*Sighs* THANK YOU!!!  
  
Well anyways.......I am going to type up a new fic.   
  
Milly.....I will update Love "Beyond Reach" as soon as I find out what to do to save  
Tasuki.....  
  
If some of you read it could you by some chance give me an idea....Because I find it   
impossible to do....First Tasuki is losing his life force cause of Tomo and he is losing  
blood....Chichiri and Mitsukake cannot use there powers.....God this is complicated....  
  
Well if you do decide to read it and you have an idea then please email me at:  
  
Rekkanoryo@hotmail.com  
  
Arigato Minaa-san...  
  
Ja!  
  
Sanosuke Lover 


	6. Realization

MISSION FROM HELL  
By: Sanosuke Lover  
Notes: I know this took forever, huh? Gomen Nasai it was not my fault....Okay  
so it was but.....yeah.....Anyways.....you know the rest...........  
Warnings: If you haven't figured that out by now then you have got a major  
problem........  
  
!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!  
  
Mission From Hell  
By: Sanosuke Lover  
  
"When we were together....Were you cheating on me for Wufei?" He spinned around and   
stared in shock. That was all I needed and...my heart felt like it had been ripped   
apart.  
  
!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!  
  
Duo's POV  
  
"Then all that time I never owned your heart did I?" I asked.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Heero challenged.  
  
"Don't act stupid, Heero. You think I wouldn't know. You were spending more   
time with Wufei than me at the time. I had to suspect some thing..." I reasoned.  
  
Heero just blinked.  
  
"I still do not understand why you would think that. Besides Wufei is a honorable  
man and would never do anything dishonorable. You should know that much." Heero   
said.  
  
Damn! He's got a point.  
  
"You have a point there. Sorry to bother you." I turned away and sat in my   
assigned seat.  
  
Class started but I still wasn't paying attention. That little fact that Heero  
isn't being completly truthful is bugging me quite a bit.  
  
"Hellen are you with us?" asked someone.  
  
"Huh! Say what?" I asked.  
  
"Hellen, please pay attention." asked the teacher.  
  
"Gomen nasai.....I really don't feel very good can I just leave and go rest for a   
while?" I asked.  
  
"Very well....But you know that you will have to make up everything..." said the   
teacher.  
  
"Yes ma'am...Arigato...." I said as I left.  
  
On the way to my room I noticed a group of people with the popular guy Ameko with  
them. Ameko was good looking he looked like a nice person but when he talks to me  
I get the chills I don't really trust this guy for some reason.  
  
"Hellen..." Ameko's voice cut into my thoughts.  
  
Great! "Yes, did you want something?" I asked as sweetly as possible.  
  
"Where are you heading?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not feeling well and hoping to get some rest so if you'll excuse me." I said   
and started walking off.  
  
"You know that "Heeros" not worth all the white hair your getting." he said.  
  
"What makes you think....." Wait did he say Heero and not Odin? "What did you say?"  
  
"Heero..." he said.  
  
God protect me please....  
  
"I know but who is Heero?" I don't think this is going to work....  
  
"Don't act stupid Hellen....I know that Odin isn't his real name...Triton   
blew it for me."  
  
"Oh god this cannot be happening!" I started to run back to class only to   
be grabbed roughly by Ameko. "Let go that hurts." Everything went by fast  
first Amekos gun on my forehead then all the punchs coming in. I hate to say   
this but I owe Wufei.  
  
Just when I was about to give up hope that I will get to Heero on time   
Wufei came to my rescue.  
  
"Are you all right Duo?" he asked.  
  
"I'm FINE!" I yelled. Yeah I know so much for me oweing him....But when reality hit  
me I was getting steamed.  
  
"Whats the matter Maxwell!" he yelled  
  
"Ha....as if you don't know. You of all people should know whats wrong! You BASTARD!  
God...How would you feel if I took someone you loved away!" I hate him sometimes....  
  
"Is this what this is all about? Because I didn't take him away. Heero said that you broke   
up with him. You make it seem as though he left you for me." He said.  
  
"Well you were told wrong Jackass.....Do you actually think that I would leave Heero  
after how much I love him?" I asked.  
  
"Well it sure as hell seemed like it....You were always smiling around. How the heck was   
I suppose to know that was what was bothering you." asked Wufei.  
  
Arghhhhh..........is it just me or has Wufei gotten stupid......  
  
"Are you that stupid or are you just doing that to annoy me. Either way its annoying me."  
I said.  
  
"Are you trying to say something, Maxwell?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe......" I said. But unexpectedly he attacked me. Why ME? You ask. Hell...I'm still  
wondering myself.  
  
All I remember is the fight going on until one passing student went and told a teacher.  
(I just remembered Wufei doesn't have a name.....hehehehe....He's name will be Nate ku. ^^')  
  
"Nate ku....Have you now shame in hitting a girl." asked the teacher while trying to calm me   
down.  
  
"A women?" He looked like he was about to say I really wasn't a *women* but then he looked   
toward the student and guess who? Thats right it was HEERO....arghh....  
  
"Gomen Nasai....she was just saying some not nessary stuff...." he apoligized.  
  
"Like hell I was!" I yelled.  
  
"Hellen, please stop." begged the teacher. "You'll hurt each other."  
  
"I can swear that was the whole point of it...." I said.  
  
That seemed to get to Heero quite a bit for he gave me that look to kill again. I  
stopped there I didn't need Heero getting madder at me.  
  
"Gomen.....If you'll excuse me..." I said as I left.  
  
!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!  
  
When I got back to my room I felt like SHIT is all I have to say. This has got to be one of   
the worstest day for me.  
  
Quatre arrived back a few minutes later and wanted to talk to me. I know that hes not trying to   
be annoying but thats what he's being at the moment.  
  
"Duo what was all that about?" he asked.  
  
"Your guess is just as good as mine." I said. "I got pissed and hit Wufei and him trying to   
keep his ego up hit back."   
  
"Oh....Heero?" he asked.  
  
I sighed. "Yeah...I guess its just getting to me that he doesn't belong to me anymore."  
  
Just then a knock was heard. Quatre went to get it....I was so not ready for what happened   
next. One second I'm just thinking the next I'm on the floor holding my cheek that got   
slapped. I looked up to see a very angry Heero. I knew he wanted to do more but Quatre   
begged him to stop.  
  
"What the hell where you thinking?" he asked.  
  
"I...." I couldn't help but let my tears that were forming to fall.  
  
"Not only did you jeapordize the mission but also have Wufei a couple of bruises and   
embarrassed him!" he yelled.  
  
All I could do was get up and lock myself in the bathroom. Doesn't he know that hes  
hurting me by saying all that stuff.  
  
"Where are you going...I'm not done with you yet." he grabbed me before I could lock  
the door. "Wufei told me that he saved you from Ameko who was holding a gun at you.  
Why was he?" his voice got colder by the moment.  
  
"He knows that you aren't really Odin but Heero." I said. "I was going to come and tell   
you be he held a gun up while I was running back to the classroom. I guess I couldn't   
defend myself and Wufei came to my rescue."  
  
"DAMN! And thats how you repay him for saving you?" he asked.  
  
"Gomen.....I didn't mean to; I just couldn't hold my anger any more." I said.  
  
"The anger that you had toward me went to him?" he asked.  
  
I looked up. "No, the anger I had toward him....I'm not angry with you..." I said.  
  
!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!  
  
"WHY! What have I done to him that caused him to dishonor me like that in front of  
everyone." Wufei yelled.  
  
"If you knew half the pain hes going through you wouldn't be asking that question,  
now would you?" answered Trowa.  
  
"What is he going through that we all are not?" he asked.  
  
"Heero...Isn't it obvious? He's hurt that Heero left him for you. You weren't here  
the first few days we were here and have no idea how coldly Heero left Duo..." explained   
Trowa.  
  
"Wait...." Wufei stopped Trowa. "It was Duo that left Heero, wasn't it?"   
  
"Hell no....Heero made a big fit over how Duo was so careless and how he loved you and  
not him and just left Duo." explained Trowa.  
  
Wufei seemed to be very confused at the moment.   
  
"But Heero said that Duo left him. But the story your telling me is the complete opposite.  
Why?" asked Wufei.  
  
"I have no idea were Heero would get that idea from." Trowa thought for a moment.  
"Is it possible for an ally to turn against a team during battle?"   
  
Wufei's head shot up. It was but the question was has Heero betrayed them in some sort of  
way?  
  
"Heero would never do that would he?" asked Wufei.  
  
Just then they heard a gun go off......  
  
!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!  
  
HEHEHEHEHE........Cliffhanger......  
  
Seiji: You know your evil right?  
  
Sanosuke Lover: Of course.....  
  
Duo: Why are you torchering me like this?  
  
Heero: I'm lost.....*reads chapter 6 again....*  
  
Sanosuke Lover: You'll get it........Just wait for the next chapter.  
  
Nuriko: Whats up, people?   
  
Touma: Hopefully the sky.....*Looks up*  
  
Nuriko: ^^' Okay.......Anyways remember to review people.....  
  
Sanosuke Lover: Sayoonara.......(for now only)....  
  
Just in case some of you don't know who is who.....Seiji is from Samurai Trooper(also known as   
Ronin Warriors), and Nuriko is from Fushigi Yugi(Mysterious Play)....  
  
  
Sanosuke Lover 


	7. The Plan

MISSION FROM HELL  
By: Sanosuke Lover  
Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN THE G-BOYS!!!  
Warnings: OOC Heero......and OOC Wufei  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Wufei's head shot up. It was but the question was has Heero betrayed them in some sort of way?  
  
"Heero would never do that would he?" asked Wufei.  
  
Just then they heard a gun go off......  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Trowa's and Wufei's head shot up.  
  
"We better check it out now!" Trowa said as he and Wufei ran to find out what happened. "Where did it come from?"   
  
"If your talking about the gun shot it was in the girls hall." said one of the male students.  
  
Trowa nodded his appreciation. He motioned for Wufei to go ahead of him.  
  
"We better check on Winner and Maxwell first." suggest Wufei.  
  
When they got to the room they saw Duo laying on the floor with blood all over him and Quatre crying and begging Duo to   
wake up. Trowa ran to Quatre and asked him what had  
happened.  
  
"Heero...He just shot Duo for no reason I don't know why though. Why would he do that to Duo. He doesn't deserve any of  
this." explained Quatre.  
  
"Nevermind that right now! We gotta get Duo to a hospital now! Hes bleeding very badly." said Wufei.  
  
Trowa ran to the nearest classroom and told them that Hellen had been shot and they need anambulance now. When the   
paramedics arrived they took Duo in a stretcher.  
  
"He isn't a girl." said one of the doctors.  
  
"Fuck..." cursed Trowa.   
  
"No...obviously not just save him dammit...!" yelled Wufei. Wufei went up to Wufei and held his hand. I'm sorry Duo..."   
tears fell from Wufei's eyes. "You don't deserve anyof this....Damn you Heero."  
  
Quatre was growing weak every moment. All of these emotions are driving him crazy. Heero's anger....Trowa's frustration...  
Wufei's saddness....Duo's pain....and his grief...  
  
"Is he going to be alright doctor?" asked Quatre.  
  
"He probably won't wake up for a few days but he should be alright. But I can't promise you anything. He was lucky that  
it missed his heart." he answered truthfully.  
  
Trowa thanked the doctor and he left to go check on the gundams while Wufei and Quatre stayed with Duo.  
  
'I still don't get why Heero's acting the way he is. Just a few weeks ago he was happy with Duo but then the 4 days before   
the mission his attitude changed a lot. He dumped Duo, been showing to much emotions, going out with Wufei, almost killing Duo.   
Something isn't right here. I can feel it. I have to find out what has happened.' Trowa thought for a moment. 'His laptop!' Trowa   
went to their dorm they shared and took a look at it. It took him a while until he managed to hack in it. Then something unexpected   
happened, a voice from the laptop started talking while some sort of gas came out of it. Trowa slammed  
the laptop shut.  
  
'Heero......' Trowa understood what had happened to Heero and went to tell the others.  
  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Duo woke up a few days later.  
  
"DUO!!!" yelled Quatre. "Your finally awake...Ohh God I was so worried about you!!!"  
  
"Arghh....What happened?" asked Duo.  
  
"Heero shot you....And I think I know why!  
  
"Why....?" asked Wufei.  
  
"The day that Duo got shot I went back to the dorm and looked through his laptop and it seems that Oz has done something   
I don't know what. But I think that it might be a system with controls the human mind. I don't think that Heero would ever  
endanger a mission and it isn't like him to just betray a comrade like that." said Trowa.  
  
"So what your trying to say is in the last few weeks Heero has not been himself and the break up and all was all Oz's doing.   
And he only shot me because....wait a minute there. How would they get to Heero's laptop you know how protective his is of it.  
I don't see how they got to him. Unless they found out Heero's email address and sent the program to him and Vola!!! They   
have Heero on their side." said Duo.  
  
"So if thats it we have to find a system that will reverse the process and hopefully give Heero back to us in one piece. So where  
is Heero?" asked Wufei.  
  
"He just ran out of the room when he shot Duo. I would think that out Gundams would have some kind of clue. Like a transmitter.  
So as soon as I'm out off here then the sooner we can search for Heero." said Duo.   
  
"Yes, pretty much. I'll go and tell them that your awake. And find out when we can get you out of here." said Trowa.  
  
"I'll go with you!" said Quatre.  
  
As they left Wufei turned to Duo.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo! I had no idea that Heero really broke up with you. Even though he was being controled I shouldn't have gotten  
together with him. He's your not mine. I hope you can forgive me for hurting you." said Wufei.  
  
"No, Wufei you didn't do anything wrong. I knew Heero wasn't himself. But I feel guilty you love him Wufei. And if he wants   
you Wufei then I can't distroy that. He should choose who he want. I will accept any answer. How about you? Fair?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yes, I think thats good. Right, now we need to get Heero back safe and sound." Wufei said.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Do you understand 01?" asked a voice.  
  
"Yes, I will distroy the pilots and bring their gundams here," said another voice.  
  
"Excellent, I would expect you to know what to do...." said the voice and foot steps were heard and vanished.  
  
"Prepare yourselfs gundam pilots. The end is near...." The boy snickered.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
HEHEHE.....Thats all for now. I'll get then next chapter out soon.....  
  
I will not take that long I promise I just had to much homework for last few months...and got to add summer too I was in Europe visiting my  
Family.   
  
Until then.....  
  
Sanosuke Lover 


End file.
